Hijack
by Beywriter
Summary: Terrorists Hijack President Tate's Aircraft, will they succeed in there plan? Will Max be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Hijack**

"Today, we celebrate peace in Europe and the world, after the dictator of Russia has been brought down and imprisoned.  
The name Boris Voltairskie will no longer be feared!" The new Tsar spoke to the delegates.  
On each side sat a Political leader who is involved in the bringing down.  
Jonny (England), Robert (Germany), Max (President of the USA) and Chairman Lee Wong of China.  
The crowd erupted in triumph, the threat of Nuclear war had been abolished and Boris rotted in a Prison cell.

Car's arrived to take them home and the Presidential limo pulled up and Max with his family and closest Body Guards stepped in, as they were on the Bladebreakers, now they are protecting him except for Kenny who was his Military advisor and was waiting onboard.  
"well now that peace is restored, I guess we head home" Max lied back in the seat, all were wearing bullet proof vests a main weapon and a side arm.  
All were on alert but the car made it safe to Moscow's Airport.  
The Big white and blue 747-200 stood proud on the tarmac, the plane surrounded by security.  
Each went through a metal detector and were clear.

Once inside Max carried his son into the plane and lied him down in his bed and did up the buckles.  
He returned to see Tyson and Ray talking, Ray still had the long hair and amber eyes but his hair was greying a little, they both wore Bodyguard uniforms and bullet proof vests, Kai was at the bottom of the airstairs, like he was their Team Captain, he is incharge of Tyson and Ray with the rookie Daichi.  
They didn't know that all their training would pay off...tonight.

On the flight deck the pilots had just been given their clearance.  
Kai had come aboard and the door closed.  
He joined them in the Presidential suite where the others were buckled in, the roaring of the engines could be heard and the gentle motion of push-back.  
"Airforce One, Taxi, hold short Runway 25  
"Taxi to and hold short 25...Airforce one"

Cabin Crew went to their seats as the Captain got takeoff clearance  
"Airforce one, winds calm , cleared for take-off runway 25"  
"Cleared for takeoff runway 25"

The massive jet roared into the evening skies and the passengers aboard settled into a long flight home, their work done.  
After takeoff they started taking turns guarding outside.  
"Ray your first, then Tyson and Daichi"  
"Ok" Ray stood up and went outside taking his weapon with him, he would stay out for two hours so he did something he always did that seemed to pass time, he sung songs, he then heard someone coming, he looked and it was Kenny.  
"Hey Kenny"  
"I need to speak with the President"  
"Sure, but I need to ask, orders from Kai"  
"Well that sounds like Kai all right" Ray spoke into the radio on his left shoulder, they both heard Kai replying.  
"Yeah but you still have to do the search" Kenny stood to attention and raised his arms like you do when a metal detector goes off and did the quick search with his hands.  
"Ok, you can go in" Ray opened the door, he hated doing the feel search but at least his job paid good, he Mariah and Ling really need the money.

"Hi, Kenny...is it time already?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Excuse me" Max stood up and went with Kenny to the conference room.  
"Ray, Tyson...go with them, we'll stay here with the first lady.  
Max's wife the first lady was sleep, he had married Marium and had a brunette son and they called him Jay.

In the Passenger area, four Russians sat, waiting for the right moment, they weren't happy.  
There leader was the infamous Yuri Ivanov but the red head had managed to get his name changed to Sergei Pronsk, Bryan was now Sasha Kirill, Spencer was now Sergey Vansk and Ian wasn't wanted in Russia or around the globe so he kept his.  
They had been given a tour of the jet and now knew there way around the world famous "Flying white house".  
Sergei nodded to his friends, there plan was simple, Hijack the plane, kidnap the President and force him to demand the release of the dictator, if he denies, they would blow up the plane and all onboard, they had managed to smuggle on weapons and some ammo, they knew about the Presidential bodyguards and they were close to the President.  
Each reached up to their bags and pulled out their weapons, each had a Russian AK-47, other passengers screamed and they pulled triggors silencing the whole compartment, if Kenny had been there, he'd be dead too.  
"FIREING IN THE CABIN!" a guard came in and pressed the panic button, red lights flashed through the cabin.  
"Sir...we have to move...NOW!" Ray yelled pulling the blond man from his chair.  
"Get the President" Sasha yelled.  
"WARSAW CENTRE...AIRFORCE ONE, WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY ABOARD...GUNFIRE"  
"Airforce one, roger, descend to 3000 feet, expect landing Runway 28 at Warsaw"  
"Airforce one acknowledged" but guards had entered the flight deck and took care of the crew there, the flight deck door where the pilots were was locked and secure.  
Oliver the Captain heard the noises behind them and looked to his co-pilot and best friend Enrique

"Daichi, we have to move the Presidents family to the pod" he nodded.  
Kai woke Marium and Daichi woke up Jay.  
With an armed escort they managed to get them down to the pod, luckily the enemy had gone up to the control deck so Max and his family were led to the pod.  
"Listen, you three have to go...don't worry about me"  
"Max...please don't stay" she begged  
"If I'm right...these people have my plane"  
he kissed them both on the forehead as they climbed in and Kai hit the release and the pod dropped from the bottom of the plane, Max sighed and then guns were heard and bullets ricoshaded below.  
"HIT THE DECK!" Kai yelled, Kenny was hit in the right arm.  
Tyson pulled Max into the shadows of the room, the bullets stopped and Sasha came down, Tyson hid Max behind the pod chamber and Ray came out of the shadows and with the back of his weapon quietly killed one of the Russians.  
"I wonder how many there are" Tyson asked  
"Lets hope there isn't a lot more" Kai responded, he had covered Kenny's mouth.  
"Lets look at that arm" Ray looked closely, it was a graze but looked painful.  
"You'll live" he joked as Daichi hid the body.  
"Max, you'll need this" Tyson reached into his belt and pulled out his side arm his last line of defence with weaponry and he gave it to Max.  
"You may need it"  
"Thanks" Max held the weapon.  
Kai gasped.  
"Its Bryan!"

Meanwhile in Washington DC, a helicopter lands and out comes the Vice President, Judy Malloy, she was also a tall blonde and was hurried into the Oval office, learning the plane was landing but the door in the flightdeck burst open.  
"GET THIS PLANE IN THE SKY!"Sergei yelled but Oliver ignored the barrel on his throat and pulled the reverse thrust plus braked...then everything was black, his body slumped over the control column.  
"GET THIS THING UP!"  
"NO!" and pulled the airbrake, then for him too everything went blank.  
Ian pulled there bodies out and away, he sat down again and took off the reverse thrust, spoilers and throttled up, hoping to make it up and he did...just a few feet from the perimeter fence.  
Sergey sweat dropped.  
"close one"  
"Now, find the President and set a course back to Russia" Sergei spat.

Max was still in the escape room hiding and keeping quiet.  
Daichi was with him, Kai, Ray and Tyson went off to find the enemy.  
Sergei was in the flight deck talking to Judy.  
"If you do not set him free in 8 hours we will blow up this plane and we will kill a hostage every half hour"  
"That's not enough time" she said  
"Well make it enough time" he said before hanging up.  
"He's off...lets get what we know to the media!"  
"NO, we can't...not until yet, when we have our facts straight..."  
"Mrs vice President, you should see this" the man turns onto a news channel, they were talking about Airforce one being Hijacked.  
Judy stood up, mouth hung open.  
"How the hell did this get out? We need to make a statement...NOW!"

"We have located the pod and the Presidents family is safe"  
They were taken into a Helicopter to the nearest US Air force base as the Vice President got ready to talk to America.  
"My fellow Americans, Air Force one Has been Hijacked but it hasn't crashed, IT HAS NOT crashed..."

Meanwhile Ian returns to the flight deck looking sad.  
"2 bits of bad news"  
Sergei looked at him.  
"Go on"  
"1, The President is no longer aboard" Sergei swore aloud in Russian  
"2 Sasha is dead...I found his body" He bashes his fist on the comms panel.  
"Tell Sergey and search this plane again, you haven't found his Bodyguards bodies"  
"Maybe they left in the pod?"  
"No, there here somewhere,I can feel it"  
Sergey was in the cabin.  
"Times up for one of you" he walked around them before turning and killing on of the chief of staff, the cabin screamed.

They were shocked at what they heard.  
"Did they kill someone?" Max asked  
"Yes" Kai replied  
"We gotta stop them" Ray growled  
"I think we know that, we don't know how many thei..."  
Ian came in the room.  
Daichi leaped at Ian and pinned him to the floor covering his mouth.  
"Tie him" Kai ordered.  
Kai pulled out fishing line from a reel on its belt and tied up the Russian man.  
"Yell out for help and your brains will decorate the floor" Ray put his side arm and put it to Ian's head, he gulped.

Author notes

Bewriter: CLIFF HANGER!  
Max: Will Ray kill Ian?  
Tyson: Will we save the plane?  
Beywriter: Please review and this idea is based on Airforce one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Hijack**

"Why have you hijacked this plane?" The Blue haired Russian asked  
"We want Boris freed and back in power"  
"Why?" Max asked, his face was stern.  
"That is none if your business"  
"Remember the gun?" the long haired man asked pushing the end to Ian's skin.  
Ian bravely spoke again.  
"Go to hell"  
"Alright...Boris was an evil dictator, Russia will take along time to heal and tell us why you want him freed!" Kai yelled.  
"Russia was thriving with him in control, he proved that Mother Russia is strong and now it will perish...you too are Russian, were you not happy of the progress he made?"  
"I ask the questions here" Kai's eyes were slits.  
"Sorry" he replied sarcastically.  
"What are you planning to do with my plane when we get to where your going...where are we going?" Max approached the Russia who was struggling.  
"None of your business" he spat at Max.  
"If you spit again, your dead"  
"You are a traitor to Russia...you all will die a slow painful death" .  
"How many of you are there?" Silence  
"I guess your not going to say anything else?"  
"How right you are"  
"Not much use keeping you alive" sweat ran down Ian's face.  
Kai looked to Ray and nodded who pulled the trigger.

* * *

After they got rid of the body Kai had drawn up a plan in his mind and told them.  
"Ok, here's the plan...Tyson and Daichi stay here whilst me and Ray flush out the rest of the terrorists...lock the door and we keep in contact with the walkie talkies, keep the President safe" Kai and Ray left, quietly creeping through the plane.

* * *

"Want to hear a joke?" Max asked after a few minutes trying to lighten the mood.  
"Nows not the time Maxie"  
"Ah, come on"  
"Ok then"  
" A friend told me this one.  
My friend is an Airline pilot so I go to the flight deck and say Hi Jack...he shot me"  
Daichi and Tyson quietly laughed, that was a good joke and it did cheer them up a little.

* * *

Kai and Ray reached the main cabin and Ray peered around, they were being held hostage by a tall blond man.  
"One there" Ray whispered.  
"Kai nodded" Suddenly a red head appeared from the stairs.  
"Its time to kill another" they both looked at each other.  
"The red head left"  
"Ok, which will be next?" he walked around.  
Ray stood and yelled  
"YOU!" he fired two well aimed shots and he was wearing a bulletproof jacket.  
_Click, click.  
_"Crap!"  
"RAY!" Kai leaped up and the man shot Kai in his right arm but Kai fired and the next bullet went through the mans head.  
"Kai, you ok?"  
"I've been shot...do you really think so?"  
"KAI, RAY...we heard gunshots"  
"I told you to stay and protect Max"  
"I'm here"  
"Not for long" the red head fired off a shot gun which Tyson took, the bullet went slightly through the vest and Tyson screamed in pain.  
Another round went off and this time Daichi took the hit, well he went out cold but was ok.  
Kai fired off a gun and he fell, with his last dying breath, he said.  
"A bomb in the flight deck will go off in ten minutes" he died laughing.  
"Ok, Max...any parachutes?"  
"In the back by the cargo door yeah, about 40"  
"We need to get these people off"

* * *

So thats what they did, that took them five.  
They had made Kenny jump with the rest and they stayed behind to disarm the bomb, Max also stayed but kept a shoot handy, when the got to the cockpit they found no bomb and Kai swore in Russian but they were low on fuel.  
"Ray...your gonna have to land this plane"  
"ME? What?"  
"You heard me" Kai replied.  
"Ray...its like driving a car, you can do it" Tyson groaned.  
"Ok, I'll do it"  
Ray turned to look at the plane's flight controls.  
"I have never flown before, not even a flight Simulator"  
"Your the only one here not shot, land it" Ray nodded and got into the left seat, he didn't even know how to do up the seatbelt.  
He put on the headset that was lightly stained with Oliver's blood.  
He then pushed a red button on the Control Column between his legs.  
"Hello, anyone out there? This is Airforce one, we need to land right away?"  
"Airforce one, good to hear from you...what is your situation?"  
"Hijack under control, passengers have jumped, we were led to believe there was a bomb but there was none, I think we have low fuel"  
"How much?"  
"It says 93.49 and its going down"  
"Wow, Ok, you have Warsaw International Airport and that is 44 miles from your position, descend and maintain Flight lever 110 (11.000 feet)"  
"Both Pilots are dead, I don't have any flight experience, never ever flown a Flight Simulator"  
"Ok, on the top Middle of the panel, you have the Autopilot, look for the part that says Altitude and select 1,1, 0, 0, 0"  
"Ok, done, the plane is going down"  
"Good, now with the decent, you will need to slow down, look for the IAS/MACH section and tell me what it says, its to the left of Altitude."  
"330"  
"Reduce that to 270" Ray did so.  
"Turn right to heading 170" Ray looked  
"Ah!"  
"Don't worry about Landing, I'll talk you down later, tell me every ten on the fuel"  
"Yes, understood"

After about 20 Minutes of Circling, the Airport was the time Ray was dreading.  
"You will be landing on Runway one five, you are 20 Nautical miles out and the Airport is directly in front, look at the white and Red lights to the left, and remember, white over white, your as high as a kite, red over red your dead and red over white, your alright, do you see the Runway?".  
In the distance was three strings on white lights, the middle was longer and stretched closer, the mans voice echoed in his head  
"Remember, white over white, your as high as a kite, red over red your dead and red over white, your alright!" the sun was rising already.  
"Ok, there should be a leaver sticking out of the Panel with a circle on top, see it?"  
"Yes"  
"Thats the Landing gear, pull it down" Ray did  
"Tell me when all the green lights appear"  
After a minute the four green lights signaled that the gear was down and locked.  
"Gear down" Ray said.  
"Now is the bit your scared about, reduce speed to 160, select full flaps, it to the right of the throttle and Arm the Auto spoilers which are to the left, pull it back till you hear a click, it did and a light came on that said they were armed.  
"Full flaps" Ray said down the radio.  
"There are three switches to the left of the Autopilot, press the one that says A/P, this will turn of the Automatic Pilot, do not make sudden movements with the Control column.  
Ray pressed the button and a siren sounded twice, both hands were on the yoke.  
"Turn off the Auto throttle, its to the left of the Autopilot and keep speed at about 160-170, don't go above 190 or below 140" another siren sounded, his right hand was on the throttle.  
"when you land, pull back the throttle levers, push the higher levers forward and throttle up, thats the reverse thrust, you don't have to respond, all traffic is clear and listen to the recorded voice"  
"Twenty five hundred" it said  
They were five miles out and Ray was watching the speed, hight and the Runway.  
After a minute under complete control Ray smirked.  
"I got this thing under Control"  
"When you think your about to land, pull back on the column and raise the nose to ten degrees to flare, press down on the top of the rudder pedals to brake.  
"1000" the voice said  
He was too low!  
"Throttle up, raise the nose a little" Ray did so, and was ok.  
"500...400...300...200 MINIMUMS...100...50 40 30 20 10" Ray flared the plane and the wheels touched down gently with a screech.  
He did what he was told and reversed the engines and braked.  
"At 80 knots throttle back"

"80 knots" the voice said and Ray closed the throttles, the plane gently rolled to a stop.  
"Below the throttles are the cut-off switches for the engines, flip them and the Engines turn off and than was a damn fine landing"

Tyson opened the doors and the slide inflated, they jumped down, Ray's face was beaded with sweat, he was a little pale and shaky.  
"You did a great Job" Kai said patting Ray on the Shoulder.

Two Years later

Max had managed to win another election and Ray who had liked that landing he did so much that Max sent him off for training for the two years and became Airforce one's newest Captain, Tyson was sat next to him in the right seat.  
"Airforce one, winds light, Cleared for takeoff"  
" Winds light, Cleared for Takeoff Airforce one" Ray advanced the throttles and the 747-200 roared down the Runway.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's another fic where my love for movies and flying collide.  
Max: We hope you enjoyed the fic

Tyson: Please review...we'd love to read what you think of the fic!


End file.
